


Cacao

by Amjead



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dominatrix!Loki, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Pet!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants to know what Tony's safe word is. Why is he asking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cacao

“It’s cacao, right?”

Tony felt as if he misheard the question. He was totally taken by surprise.

“Wait. What?” Tony asked.

“Your safe word," said Loki with a sigh. "I remember you mentioning it in passing once before. It is cacao, correct?”

Tony had to think for a moment. “Um...Yeah...Why?”

Loki feigned innocence. “No reason. Just curious.” With that, Loki left the room. However, the confusion and slight apprehension stayed with Tony for the rest of the day.

Some time later, Tony still didn’t have an answer to his question. Unbeknownst to him he would get his answer in the form of a text message from Loki.

_"Remove your clothing and come upstairs. You have five minutes."_

Tony didn’t know exactly what was going to happen, but he knew it sounded like fun.

A few minutes later, Tony was naked and heading up to his and Loki’s bedroom. When he got to the door, he found a note on it. It said, “Please knock.” Tony rolled his eyes, but knocked anyway.

“Who is it?” Loki said from the other side of the door. Tony chuckled to himself. Loki knew exactly who it was. Why was he asking? Still though, Tony was interested in what would happen next. So, he played along.

“It’s Tony,” he answered.

There was a bit of a pause, but finally Loki said, “All right, Stark. You may enter.” Once Tony had opened the door, the sight in front of him nearly knocked him off his feet.

Loki stood in front of him wearing the sexiest thing he could muster. He wore a dark green corset, a black thong that had dark green ribbons attaching to black fishnets. On his feet were impossibly sexy, impossibly tall dark green stilettos. Tony loved it when Loki cross-dressed. It drove him insane. He loved how Loki looked so much that he almost didn’t notice the long, black whip in Loki’s dark green leather gloved hand...almost. As aroused as Tony was, he was very nervous about Loki’s whip. Tony had never been whipped before and he didn’t know how he felt about it.

“Wh-what’s going on, Loki?” Tony stuttered dumbly. Loki cracked the whip on the bedroom’s hardwood floor. It made a scary, but oddly arousing sound.

“I’ll be asking the questions around here, Stark,” Loki chastised. “Oh, and I’m not Loki tonight, but instead, I am Mistress Satine.” In a flash, Loki was behind Tony and pressed up against his back. “Say my name, bitch.” he whispered. Tony had just barely stammered out Loki’s dominatrix name when he felt the handcuffs go on his wrists behind his back and heard them click shut. “A good start.” cooed Loki. “Hopefully, you’ll be able to keep up the good work, slave boy.” They had just barely started and Tony was already sweating bullets...and getting a little hard “So, pet, how do I look?” Loki questioned. Tony said the first word that popped in his head.

“Sexy.”

Loki whipped the floor again and Tony flinched. He was very nervous about that thing.

“Sexy? It that all?” Loki said. “Come now, Stark. You’re not completely stupid. I know you can come up with something better than that. I’ll ask you again. How do I look?”

“You look beautiful,” answered Tony.

“You look beautiful, what?” Loki pressed.

“You look beautiful, ma’am.” Tony corrected.

“Much better,” purred Loki. He was pleased with this answer and stroked Tony’s hair. ”What a good boy you’re going to be.” While Loki stroked Tony’s hair, he asked him, “Do you want me to touch you?”

Tony had been so nervous about Loki’s whip that he hadn’t noticed how hard he was. “Yes. Please, miss. Please touch me.”

“You want me to touch you?” Loki prodded.

Tony was near begging. “Yes!” Loki stopped stroking Tony’s hair and instead gave it a sharp pull.

“Too bad, bitch. I’m in charge here,” Loki replied. Tony took Loki’s words in and thought about that hair pull. It did hurt, but it was still very sexually pleasing. He almost hoped that Loki would pull his hair again.

Loki sighed at the sexually frustrated Tony and said, “What are we going to do with you?”

“Anything,” said Tony.

“Anything?” was Loki’s questioned response.

Tony gulped and said, “Yes. Anything. God, I’m so desperate, Mistress Satine. Please. Do anything. You can even pull my hair again.” Tony was surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. Usually, he wasn’t so submissive with Loki, but the outfit, the sheer dominance, the painful pleasure in the hair pulling, and the fear of the whip mixed together to become a sensual delight.

“Really, slave?” asked Loki. “You like it when I do this?” With that, Loki savagely pulled Tony’s hair. It was very painful, but it still made Tony gasp with delight. He was panting with arousal. He couldn’t believe it. Perhaps he was a masochist after all. He never really gave much thought to it. He didn't have too much time to think about it though because his mistress was ready to continue. “What about this?” Loki reached around and gave a hard slap to Tony’s ass.

Tony cried out. “Ooh!” He was surprised as to how good the pain in his ass felt.

“Look at you, pet,” Loki said. “You liked my slap. You never knew how pleasurable pain could be. You know what a bad boy you’ve been. You know you deserve to be spanked. You know that you want, nay, you need to be spanked. I think you’ve been a bad little boy, Stark. I’ll be happy to deliver your punishment to you. 

“Yes, my queen. Yes,” Tony begged. “Please touch me. Please teach me a lesson. I’ve been horrid to you. Please. Spank me.” Tony wasn’t exactly sure what he was being punished for, but if the pain of Loki’s spanks caused this much pleasure, he would gladly welcome them. Who knows? Maybe the whip wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Loki was behind Tony again, whispering in his ear. “You body belongs to me, Stark. You know it. I know it, but what I want to know is how you’re going to use that body.”

Tony couldn’t take it anymore. His body was aching from his erection. “Ma’am. Please. I’m so hard. It hurts. Please touch me.”

Loki spanked Tony again and said, “No. You’ll only cum when I say you can and I’m not ready yet to give you that satisfaction." Loki unclipped his ribbons and removed his black thong. He wasn’t as hard as Tony, but he was getting there and already had a bit of pre-cum leaking out.

Loki turned his attention back to Tony and said, “Before I allow you any satisfaction, I want satisfaction of my own.” Loki started to jerk himself off. At first his strokes were slow and lazy, but then they picked up tempo and he started moaning a little. “Oh yeah!” he purred. “Are you taking this in, bitch?” Loki barked. “I’m a fucking piece of art. You should be so happy to have me. Right, slave?” Tony nodded as if he was a bobble head.

“Yes, miss,” Tony replied.

Loki stopped stroking himself. He was pretty hard and dripping with pre-cum. “You’ve been so good, pet. Would you like a reward?” Tony grinned from ear to ear.

“Yes, Mistress Satine,” Tony said. “Are you going to touch me?” Loki laughed.

“Of course not, Stark," Loki said. “As you can see, I’m pretty hard. Take care of my erection, bitch and if you do a good job, maybe we can take care of yours. Now, get over here and suck me off, slave. Make it count.”

Tony knelt before Loki and began to suck him off. He wanted Loki to touch him so badly. He didn’t want to blow his load before hand. So, he made sure he gave Loki the best possible blow job he could give. He sucked fast and hard. He couldn’t get enough of the sounds Loki was making. 

“Yeah...Oh yes...Yes, yes, yes...Keep going…Oh yeah…There, right there...Oh God...Oh God...I’m cumming!” Loki came into Tony’s mouth and he swallowed all of it. 

“Did I do a good job, my queen?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” replied Loki. “Now, go and put your clothes on. I’m done with you for tonight.” Tony couldn’t believe it. He was painfully hard and dripping pre-cum like mad. How could Loki do this to him? That’s exactly what he said.

“How could you do this to me, Loki?” Tony's mistress became furious with him.

“How dare you talk to your queen that way, Stark.” _Crack._ Loki’s whip came down on Tony’s back and he fell slumped onto the ground, but it didn’t hurt him at all. In fact, it was quite pleasurable. Tony orgasmed and came all over himself. Once Tony was done cumming he looked up at Loki.

“I came,” Tony said weakly.

Loki gently laughed at himself and said, “I know."

“I’m sorry, my queen,” Tony said.

Loki helped Tony to his feet and said, “I appreciate the concern, but you don’t have to be sorry. We both got our pleasure and the fantasy’s over now. I won’t yell.” Loki gave Tony a kiss on the cheek to show that he meant it.

Tony thought that over and said. “I liked it. Let’s do that again.”

“Oh I knew you would!" Loki squealed with delight. "I just knew that I wouldn’t have to use your safe word.” Then, it hit Tony. That conversation suddenly made a whole lot more sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. It's a Portlandia reference. Please be gentle. Follow me on tumblr at followallthefandoms.


End file.
